1. Technical Field
This invention relates to novelty items and in particular to novelty items that generate bubbles in a fluid.
2. State of the Art
Novelty items are manufactured items usually used for personal or household adornment. Novelty items are often decorative, unusual, and may or may not serve a useful function. Household novelty items are meant to be items that attract attention and/or are conversation pieces, from attractive sculptures and pieces of art to unusual eye-catching devices like a lava lamp. Liquid, light, and bubbles are often used to make attractive novelty items. Bubbling fluid has been used to create very popular decorative items, such as bubble Christmas lights, but these devices each have their own individual drawbacks, such as they are expensive and complicated to manufacture, or they are not interesting and changeable enough to receive continued attention. There is a continuing need for bubble generation novelty devices that are clever, inexpensive, and eye-catching. Therefore, this document explains several embodiments of bubble generation novelty devices that are novel, visually appealing, inexpensive to manufacture, energy efficient and can be made in any size.